


There's a hint somewhere in there

by Pocketcott



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketcott/pseuds/Pocketcott
Summary: Connor wants to stay at the crime scene, Hank doesn't.





	There's a hint somewhere in there

“Goddammit Connor how many times do I have to tell you not to lick random shit!” Connor was pulled up and away from the footboard of a bed. They had been assigned to another case, one involving a deviant and his human lover. At the moment, it seemed like the woman was at fault, blue blood – thirium – smeared wall to wall in intricate maze-like patterns. When they arrived on the scene, Connor took in the sight immediately. Although they worked homicide involving androids permanently now, it had been since before the deviant uprising that he saw this pattern. While examining the room, he walked to the middle of the room, where the end of the bed was, and kneeled down to take a sample of blood he saw at the bottom of the footboard. Barely noticeable to humans. He managed to get a good sample before he was pulled away.

“There was blood that had yet to be marked as evidence, Lieutenant,” Connor remarked, “I simply wished to see whose blood it was.”

“And? What did you get from it?”

Connor’s LED flashed yellow for a second before spinning calmly back to blue. “It’s the suspect's blood, mixed heavily with red ice. There is a high probability that she was high at the time of the crime.” Connor went to wipe the blood on his clothes. Before he got the chance, again unpredictably, Hank grabbed his wrist and used a handkerchief to wipe his fingers. Hank had gotten him a new work outfit, so that he didn’t have to wear ‘that obnoxious CyberLife suit’ anymore. He supposed it would be wrong of him to ruin it so soon after getting it. “The woman we arrested was injured too, I suggest giving her one more medical check and then questioning her.”

“No use doing that,” said Detective Reed. Hank and Connor both jumped at the sound of his voice, not expecting him to be there too. “We already questioned her, she won’t talk.”

“I mean no offense, Detective Reed, but you aren’t very good at your job,” commented Connor. Hank made a motion for him to shut up, but Gavin was already pissed. He might as well continue. “You’ve missed three pieces of vital evidence at this crime scene alone. I won’t mention other scenes, but I also recall you haven’t been able to obtain a confession from anyone in questioning either.”

“Jesus Christ,” Hank murmured, putting his face in his hands and rubbing vigorously. Would there ever be a time when Connor didn’t antagonize anyone?  
Amazingly, Reed kept his composure, but Connor noticed the twitch in his face evidence to when he was about to reach his breaking point. “Come on, Connor, let’s head out,” Hank suggested, teeth gritting as Gavin left the room. But Connor rejected the offer.

“I want to look around the scene of the crime a bit more, Lieutenant. There might be more that was missed. And we have a suspect to question, remember?”

“Don’t get me wrong, Connor,” officers were starting to head out. Hank just wanted to be a part of it. “I understand there’s a lot more to this case but she’s not going anywhere.”

“The evidence might,” he insisted.

Hank and Connor stood there for a long time, staring each other down in a standoff that neither wanted to back down from. Hank weighed his options. He could risk leaving Connor to his own devices on how he long he stayed at the scene of the crime and how he got home. Or, on the other hand, he could stay and- Shit, where was Connor? He listened carefully, and he thought his hearing must be going, because he couldn’t hear Connor at all until the shit called out to him. “In here, Lieutenant.”

He, and he would never admit it to anyone, ran into the other room hoping to still see Connor in one piece. Ever since he found Connor on the floor of Stratford Tower, he had felt...genuinely upset for the first time since Cole's death. He didn’t want to leave the curious android on his own after that, and for good reason. He was very close to Connor now, even letting the android stay in his home, specifically Cole's room. Not a replacement…but another son.

And having another son meant protecting him. Hank wasn’t going to screw that up again. Never again.  
“Connor, can you not run off like that? I’m getting sick of chasing after you.”

The android managed to smile, the right way this time. A lot like Cole used to. “Sorry, Lieutenant. You were taking a long time to decide.”

He should tell Connor. He already knew that Hank didn’t hate him anymore, but Hank was sure Connor thought he was just tolerated. But he didn’t want to interrupt… “Connor!” he warned, dragging out the name through gritted teeth. The kid was reaching down again to lick something off the floor. Connor stopped mid-reach and pulled back, standing straight. “Connor, come on, there’s nothing here. Let’s go home.”

The android seemed reluctant. “I just-“ he used a very human motion, biting his lip ass he thought of what to say. Hank realized he was anxious about something. He watched as Connor’s LED flashed yellow then turned red. “I want to finish up here at the crime scene,” He finally finished. So this is how he wanted it to be. 

“Why are you avoiding going home? Something there you don’t like?”

“Its not that.”

“You’re not a good liar, Connor. Look at who you’re talking to.”

Connor turned to look at Hank, a sheen over his eyes and saline slowly slipping down synthetic cheeks. The detective hadn’t expected that. He approached Connor slowly, “What’s wrong?”

“I...feel like I'm a burden,” he murmured. “You let me stay with you, you opened Cole's room just so that I wouldn’t have to stay on the couch all night. But I can see how distressed you get every time I walk in there.”

Hank stood there quietly while Connor opened up. Even though it had been a while since he'd become deviant, the other hadn’t liked talking about what he was feeling until it was truly overwhelming. “I want to feel like I have a place here but I just really want you to like me and enjoy my company.”

Well he really was going to have to come out with it now, wasn’t he? Hank’s eyes softened as he pulled Connor into a hug. He couldn’t explain here, not at a crime scene, it just didn’t feel appropriate. He led Connor out of the building and into the car. It seemed there was no more fight in the kid anymore. Hank entered on the other side and drove slowly through the streets. He made sure to make it a long drive despite his eagerness to get home and take a nap. Connor was force drying his tears. “How long have you sat on that?”

“I haven’t been sitting on anything Lieutenant,” he replied.

“Oh Jesus, I meant how long have you wanted to tell me that?”

“I didn’t want to tell you that, Lieu-“

“Don’t give me that shit.”

Connor took the hint, “Since you gave me Cole's room.”

“That’s been half a year…” he murmured. He pulled into the driveway of the old rundown house he had made many memories with Connor. He just had to get them across. “Connor, listen,” he sighed as he got out of the car. “You, whether you believe it or not, belong right here in this house with me.”

Connor stepped out of the car and walked to the front door, silent. Hank continued on, already hearing Sumo's heavy breathing from the other side of the door as he jingles his keys. “And you’re not a burden, it’s not like you’re not pulling your weight. You keep me from drinking myself to death, walk Sumo, clean the house, and I bet you do things I don’t know about.” 

The android opened his mouth to say something, but as the door swung open, Sumo charged out and tackled Connor to the ground. He could already hear Hank complaining about getting the new suit dirty, but it never came. Instead, the man walked in the house with purpose outlining his features. Sumo followed in hopes of food. Connor brushed himself off and regained composure for a few minutes before he did.

When he did, Hank was standing outside Cole's room. A somber look was on his face. What used to be full of toys and books now also included souvenirs and knick-knacks that Connor considered important. “I think Cole would have liked you, Connor.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m sure he would have seen you as his brother, you aren’t too much different.”

“The obvious being I’m an android and he was a human.”

“He wouldn’t have even seen you as that. I haven’t seen you as that in a long time. You…” Hank stopped for a minute. “You’re not a burden, I don’t think I could see my son as being a burden.”

“But Hank…I’m not your son.”

“You don’t have to be, you’re your own man, Connor. I’m just trying to say that I see you as young and innocent, I’ve worried about you ever since you died at Stratford and I wasn’t there to help you, and my only thought then was that I would never lose a son again.”

“I was wondering why you never told me what happened at Stratford. I knew I died but…” Connor tried to remember, but as it had been before, it was still corrupted. That wasn’t important. Hank had just admitted he saw Connor as his son. And not a replacement son. Did that make sense?  
“I’m never going to make you leave, kid. You can stay here as long as you want.”

Connor felt overwhelmed, this time from…was this happiness? He was crying again. He ran a quick search, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. Hank answered even before he could get a result pulled up.

“Wow, didn’t think I could move you to tears. What happened to hardboiled Connor?”

Plastic arms were wrapped around his back in seconds. He couldn’t help but return it. “Thank you…”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t keep all that emotion holed up, it’ll drive you to drink.”

“Androids don’t dr-“

“Connor.”

He got the hint.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story on here! Maybe a little bit better than the first. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
